Zeke and Ryan: A forbidden love
by HSMfan333
Summary: This is just a cute title story about my OPT (Ryan and Zeke)!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Stick to the Status Quo**

***Flashback***

On the first day of high school they met. For some reason they both felt drawn to one another. But at East High sticking to the status quo was the number one rule. Zeke was drawn to Ryan's fedoras and Ryan was enticed by the way Zeke seemed like he was hiding something. But what was he hiding? Ryan would learn what Zeke was hiding and much more… he just had to get him to open up.

***End of the flashback***

Zeke and Ryan knew that their feelings for each would not be excepted so they never admitted their feelings to each other or themselves. But Zeke always hung around Sharpay subconsciously hoping Ryan would be around. One Monday morning Zeke was late for practice, running down the stairs. He knew if he were late coach Bolton would make him sit out of the next game. Zeke was rushing and tumbled down the stairs his backpack falling off and all his books falling to the ground. "Are you okay?" said a familiar voice. That voice was one Zeke knew well, it was Ryan. "Yeah" Zeke stuttered. Struggling to his feet, Ryan reached out his hand. Zeke grasped the smaller boys fingers making sure not to crush them. He looked down at Ryan's fingers enclosed in his. "You sure tumbled down those stairs pretty hard" Ryan said. At the word hard Zeke began to think dirty thoughts, but then immediately dismissed them. "I am already late for practice. I have got run." Zeke said as he began to walk away. Ryan felt a little crushed at Zeke's fast exit. He thought they had shared a moment.

Later that day Zeke was walking to Sharpay's house for a study date. When he arrived Ryan answered the door. "Are you looking for Sharpay?" Ryan asked. "Yes is she here?" Zeke said. "She rushed off to an audition. You know how she is. Your dating her aren't you." Ryan bitterly spat. Taken aback by the ferocity of Ryan's response "We aren't really dating. But tomorrow I have a test in pre-calculus and Sharpay was meant to help me. Do you think you could help me? I am failing already and if I do bad I wont be able to play basket ball." "I guess I could help you. I am in calculus after all." Ryan said his heart softening at the boys pleads. "Wow Sharpay is only in pre-calculus. Why didn't I ask you before?" "Well why don't you come in." Ryan gestured for Zeke to enter. Ryan led Zeke up to his room. Ryan's room was covered in fedoras and cookbooks. "You like too cook?" "Well I am not very good. I would like to improve. I could defiantly use a teacher." Ryan admitted. "Can I tell you something not a lot of people know about me?" "Of course." Ryan eagerly said. "I love to bake I might even say its my passion." Zeke whispered like he was afraid of being over heard. "How able we make a deal. I will help you out with math during the week and you can help me with baking on the weekends." "It's a deal." Zeke said reaching out his hand. They shook hands, palms touching, sharing a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A Recipe For Love 

"Zeke! Are you home?" yelled Ryan into the boy's house. "Yes one second! Just getting out of the shower! Want to come upstairs" Zeke yelled back. "OH NO" Zeke thought to himself "was that too suggestive?" He didn't want to come off too strong. His anxious feelings disappeared when he heard Ryan's footsteps ascend the stairs. "Can I come in?" Ryan said. "Yeah just one second! I am pretty wet right now! Let me dry off." Ryan chuckled "Are you trying to seduce me?" Zeke froze "no of course not! Why would you think that" he tensely responded.

"So are you ready to get started with this marbled cake? It's one of my specialties! I love the way the chocolate and vanilla swirl together," said Zeke. Ryan uttered a response "I've never been more ready for anything in my life! I love cake!" "Okay you get to work beating the eggs. Do you think you can manage to do that on your own?" Zeke said. "I mean if your offering help I don't think I could refuse," said Ryan smirking. "If you really want my help I guess I could help," Zeke said sarcastically. Just as Zeke was reaching his arms around Ryan, Sharpay burst in!

"Want are you guys doing!" she yelled. The two boys jumped away from each other. "Nothing" they both said at the same time. "Zeke has been helping me learn to cook in exchange for math tutoring" Ryan exclaimed in defense. "Oh well that explains some things. You guys have been spending quite a lot of time together lately. What are you guys like a couple or something?" "NO" they exclaimed in perfect unison. "Oh I was just joking, but you guys are acting really fucking gay!"

The tears began to flow from Zeke's cheeks, as the offensive words got nothing but net. He turned and ran into his backyard. In the distance he could hear Ryan defending his honor and he felt a little better. Maybe he was gay… that would explain the undeniable pull he felt towards Ryan.


End file.
